The Dragon Girl
by Joanne Taylor
Summary: Instead of being part of the Heartfilia family Lucy has grown up with dragons, since she's one herself. Lucy hid to keep her makeshift family safe, even going as far as erasing her memories of her time with them and the fact that she's a dragon. This is my first fanfiction on here, since its been a while since I last updated I'm redoing the chapters I have already posted.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

summary: what if lucy heartphillia was a dragon, but had no memory of being one. one night she leaves her family and gets attacked by another dragon, who puts a seal on her magic and memorys. with no idea of what had happend she joins fairy tail and becomes friends with a idiot with pink hair, a stripper, and some girl called the " Titania "... i suck at writing summarys so... ya, just read it. and this is my first fanfic so go easy on me

i do not own fairy tail

~ ? pov ~

I sat and watched the boys run into the water with their dragons, it was the one day in a month where I was aloud to choose what we did, mind you I mostly choose to go to a movie or eat out for dinner instead of having to cook a deer over a fire. Today was different, today was the day I had to say good bye to the people I care about most in the world. I wanted to make it special, so take the boys some where they've never been. The beach.

I watched as Rouge carefully got in the ocean like he would be walking on pieces of glass, it made me happy the there was someone that would be able to make careful dicisions(A/N im sorry for any spelling mistakes) when i was gone.

"LUCY, COME PLAY WITH US!" Sting yells as he makes hi way towards me. I stand and shake the sand of me then turn into my human form, i had blonde hair brown eyes. I looked up to see a two pairs of wide eyes looking at me, one pair was sky blue with small hints of green in them if you looked close enough and the other pair of eyes were a deep red that looked like they could make their owner a vampire... like in those stupid stories. I had forgotte that I had never shown them my human form, by the looks their giving me i guess they like it.

I said "Alright I'll be right there, just let me get used to the water" they both nodded and waited till I was waist deep in the water before they slowly made there way towards me. " boys, there's nothing to be scared of. its just me" I said with a soft voice "YEAH RIGHT! like i would be scared of you!" sting said with a small pout on his face. Rouge came to me and climbed up my back so he could sit on my shoulders, "STING" Sting jumped when he heard his name and looked towards where the voice had come from. Wess stood on the beach in his human form, he had blonde hair blue eyes like sting's, but Wess scale detailing around his eyes and wrists. this was because he had just learned how to use his human form.

"BE NICE TO YOUR MOTHER" Wess looked mad as he said this. Skaidrum and I just laughed.

~~~~~~~timeskip~~~~~~~

~ Wesslogia pov ~

The boys were now asleep after an eventfull day at the beach. Lucy had looked like she wanted to tell us something, but had discided against it. i walked over to where she sat on a fallen tree "ok, whats up, what do you want to talk about" she looked up at me with a suprised expresion on her face "how did you know there was something I wanted to say?" she says as i sit down next to her. i just look at her and wait for her to tell me what was bothering her so much. lucy sighed and began her explanation " I need to leave Wess" i continued to stare at her, but know i was pretty sure that my eyes were poping out of their sockets. "skaidrum please come here" i said as i slowly look up at him to see if he heard her, from the look on his face i would say he did.

~ Lucy pov ~

we sat in silence for a little while before i told them what was going to happen "I dont want to leave, i hope you two know that i love you guys and if there was another way to do this i wouldnt be leaving" i pause to look up at their faces, they both look confused so i gave them the rest of the story " either its going to be some time tomorrow or the day after, Zagan will be coming to kill me(A/N Zagan is the dragon of death) and i dont want to be anywhere near here when that happens" i stare at them hopeing that they understand that i dont want to put my family in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER! ok so i know i suck at spelling so if i spell something wrong and it bothers you just yell at me so i can keep an eye on how im spelling it ~ please and thank you

~ Lucy pov ~

As I walked away from my family I couldn't help but look back every so often, but of course every time I looked forwards I ran into something, whether it was a tree

or a bush (then I would fall over cause the bushes were so damn small) or a type of animal. I pushed a branch out of my way, only for it to hit me in the back of my

head

"WHY THE HELL AM I TRAVELING IN MY HUMAN FORMN?! ... ugh, who the hell am I yelling at, oh great now I'm talking to myself" I kept walking, with absolutely no

idea which direction I was going. All of a sudden I was falling, and everything went black.

I opened my eyes to see a dark blue pair staring back at me.

"pathetic" said Zagan with venom dripping in his voice. He looked different from the last time I saw him, well first of I've never seen him in his human form

(which he's in now) he had dark blue eyes, black hair, and truth be told, he looked hot. He wasnt wearing a shirt, just black jeans and a dark blue zip hoodie

which wasn't done up, letting you see his chest.

"Mind telling me why I'm in a hole?" I questioned with a innocent look on my face, all he did was glare back

"It'll be easier to kill you like this, you cant run anywhere" I looked at him on shock.

"so your really going to kill me" I said as more of a fact than a question. I looked up to see him staring at me, and then he smiled

"yup" man why did he have to say it with such a cheery voice

"do you want to kill me?" I asked as if it was an everyday thing. I stared at him waiting for a answer for what felt like hours. Knowing he wasn't going to answer

i just sighed and said

"well at least make it- "

"no" I looked at him in shock

"what?" he looked at me for a second before holding out his hand in a gesture to help me out of the hole, I looked at his hand like it would grow teeth and try

to rip my hand of. I looked up at his face to see if I could see any hidden emotions that leaned towards hurting me, I saw nothing, so I took his and he

lifted me out of the hole, and I decided that now would be a better time than others to ask

" what do you mean 'no'?" I was scared to hear the answer but i needed to know considering that just a little while ago he planned on killing me.

"Are you bipolar?" i looked him in curiosity. he looked shocked for a moment then asked

"what?" I sighed

"are you bipol-"

"no" I just looked at him

"are you sure 'cause just a couple of minutes ago you wanted to kill me" he sighed and started to walk away from me

"IM NOT BIPOLAR" I jumped a his sudden out burst, he started walking back towards me. He grabbed my cheeks and pulled

"owowowowowowowow!" he let go

"what the hell was that for?!" I yelled with my hands on my face. He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes and said

"I don't want to kill my best friend" he sat down and buried his face in his knees. I sat down beside him and rapped my arms around him

"I'm your best friend?" I asked the question with shock written on my face. He looked up at me and said

"yes, you are my best and only friend, and I don't want to kill you, so I wont" he looked up at me and smiled

"plus, why would I want to kill the girl I'm in love with" he said as a statement more then a question. I sat there staring at him for what felt like forever.

"Well at least say something!" he said loudly.

"Did you just say that you love me?" I asked while never taking my eyes of him.

"Yes I did, and just to let you know you've been staring at me for about an hour now" he said with an annoyed look

" wait do you mean you love me as a friend/sister, or do you love love me?" I asked with my hand covering my face

"Your stupid sometimes, you know that?" he said with a bored look in his eyes

"HEY, don't be mean. Know, answer my question" I watched him stare at me for a second before answering

"I love love you stupid... you do know that I want to know how you fe-"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" I yelled as I tackled him into a hug. I pulled away from him, looked him strait in the eyes and asked a question

"why did you want to kill me in the first place?" he stared at me for a little bit then sighed

"I never wanted to kill you Lucy. It was an ordered hit, and don't ask me who made the order 'cause I have no clue, but considering how much they were willing to pay,

I would say they really don't like you. So since you don't have that many enemy's it shouldn't be to hard for me to find o-"

"you don't have to do that. So since it was an ordered kill, they think I wont walk away from this, and you already said that you didn't want to kill me. So your going to

have to make it so that I cant use my dragon magic. Zagan that also means you'll have to seal away my memories and give me new ones." He sighed and nodded his head

"So when do you want to do this then?" he asked with an expression of pure sadness. I looked him in the eye and said

"now"

"I thought you might say that" he said as he raised his hand in front of my face

"this may hurt-

I opened my eyes to see a tall man with curly dark hair standing over me. I jumped up and spun in a quick circle looking for Cana before turning back to the man

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO CANA" I yelled, all he did was smirk.


	3. Sorry

look I know this isn't a chapter and that it's already been a year since I posted more chapters and I'm really sorry I just couldn't bring myself to work on it. I just looked at the reviews I was given for the first 2 chapters and I wanna say thank you. I have no confidence in my writing what so ever and the fact that people said they wanted me to post more chapters so they could keep reading made me feel better. so thank you.

I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible and I promise I will triple check the editing. But thank you for the feed back, it's always welcome.


	4. Chapter 3

~Last time~

I opened my eyes to see a tall man with curly dark hair standing over me. I jumped up and spun in a quick circle looking for Kana before turning back to the man

"WHAT DID YOU TO KANA?" I yelled, all he did was smirk.

"Who?" he said as he tilted to the side, I brushed the grass and mud off my pants and shirt

"Kana, what happened to Kana" I asked with my hand on my keys ready to call out Virgo or Loki if needed

"I have no idea, but it doesn't really matter. . . . Because you're going to die right here"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Lucy's Dream*

I pushed the last tree out of my way as I made my way into the clearing that I saw from the sky, it was nice, there was a little pond off to the side and I could smell some deer a little way so that would be good for hunting and – wait what? I could smell sunlight and shadows (if that even makes sense) and something else that I couldn't quite remember. I followed the scent of sunlight and shadows through the forest when all of a sudden I ran into a….. thing. It was … tiny, it looked like a human child but you couldn't really tell, it reeked of tears and was covered in mud, grass, and leaves. I crouched down to get a better look at it, if you looked close enough you could see red eyes through the mud on its face, yup human.

"Child" he jumped at the sound of my voice and turn to run until I said

"Stop child, you reek of tears, what happened?" he turned back towards me and in a quiet voice whispered

"I got lost" Oh My God this child is adorable. I like him, I think I'll claim him as my child

"Do you want me to help you find your way home?" I asked while he started reaching his hand out to touch my face, he pulled his hand back to his side, nodded his head and said

"Yes please" well who knew that such a young child could have such good manners. I lied down and put my head on the ground in front of him, telling him to climb onto my back. With the child on my back I continued walking towards the area where I could smell sunlight and shadows. I tilted my head back to look at the young boy on my back and asked

"What is your name child?" he stared at me for a little bit before he answered, he smiled and said

"My name is Rouge, nice to meet you" I stopped walking and he jumped off my back then stood in front of me and asked

"What's your name?" I smiled and answered his question

"I'm Lucy"

(End of dream)

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door to the infirmary, I sat up and said

"Come in" the door opened and a pink head peeked through the crack in the door, he smiled and walked the rest of the way into the room

"Hiya Luce, how you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the foot of my bed

"I'm ok Natsu, you don't have to check on me every couple of hours" I smiled and stood out of bed "I'm perfectly fine, all healed" I said as I stuck my arms out and spun in a circle "see?" he nodded

"I see, it's just that if something were to happen that would take you away from me. I don't know what I would do without my little sister" he said as I walked in front of him to give him a hug and said

"I'm never going to let you be alone like that Natsu" we continued hugging until we heard a squeal from the door. We jumped apart and turn to look towards the god awful noise to see Mira lying in a puddle of blood on the floor with hearts in her eyes. I laughed and walked towards her to move to an infirmary bed. Once I had made sure Mira wasn't going to die from her nose bleed I followed Natsu out of the infirmary and let him guide me back to our hotel room so I could rest without interruption. Without realizing it we had made it up to the room and Natsu was calling my name and telling me to open the door. Once in my room I sat on the couch and looked down at my feet thinking of the family that I had left behind. I missed my boys and to make it worse they're in arms reach but they think I'm dead. As Natsu was about to leave the room I told him to come sit with me, he was at my side and second. I hate lying to him so I'm gonna tell him, tell him where his Dragon is. I waited for him to get comfortable sitting with me and I turned to face him, after a couple seconds of staring at him I told him

"I'm sorry I lied to you" he looked at me confused for a couple seconds before asking what I was talking about and

"I know where Igneel is".


	5. Sorry again

Ok so it's been so long since I've written anything for this story and I just re-read the first chapter and I think it's shit so I'm going to re-write the whole thing. I'll try to get the first chapter up by next weekend


End file.
